In recent years, services that provide communication systems using moving images, such as video telephony, video conference, and open live broadcast by a user have been increasing. For example, the communication system includes a use case in which a plurality of users present at remote sites performs joint appearance on a same screen.
As a technique of presenting such joint appearance, there is a mainly used technique of arranging moving images captured by video cameras held at individual remote sites to be positioned adjacent to each other on the same screen. While this technique enables simultaneous viewing of states of the individual users, it is difficult to obtain a realistic feeling or togetherness to indicate that the users are performing distribution by joint appearance, since the screen includes merely individual moving images of the plurality of users positioned adjacent to each other.
In contrast, Patent Document 1 proposes a technology in which the user clips a portion of the user oneself from the captured moving image using a parallax camera and arranges the portion in a same space shared by a joint user. Moreover, Patent Document 2 proposes a technology in which a user operates the size and movement of a virtual object including the user oneself by using gesture on a television device.